The Guardian Angel
by Ageless Darkness
Summary: Ali, a guardian angel for Mr. Soul Eater himself. What happens when a guardian angel falls in love? with her partner no less! What happens when Crimson Blade turns out to be Soul's long lost twin of mystery? Ali doesn't know either. Read The Guardian Angel to find out. This is my first story, so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1: Ali Angel and Crimson Blade

**Chapter One: Ali Angel and Crimson Blade**

I spun around in a circle and walked to the edge of the spike, where I was standing. I had been in the same space for 30 minutes looking for _him_, and I was in need of some serious adrenaline.

Hi, I'm Ali Angel. Yes, my last name is really Angel, with a good reason, too. It all started on my fifteenth birthday, when I was murdered.

_**Flashback**_

_I was looking around the café where my boyfriend told me to wait for my birthday present. I thought it was just a date… and maybe a kiss when he took me home, nothing else, really. That was what I thought until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ally way which I was standing next to. The man that stood before me had short, choppy, pink hair and a nervous expression. Coming out of his back was a man completely night black in color and had a white X going across his face. His eyes were completely white except for the bulging back X's going across them. In a word, he looked weird. I smirked and said_

"_What do you want? To take my purse? Oh I'm Sooooo scared!" Sarcasm dripped off my voice and I was proud of my regal tone._

"_She is saying that with a weird voice I don't think I can handle this, and she is a girl I've never done it to a girl before." Said the pink haired boy._

"_Just take her soul already, Crona! Do it or I'm going to put tacks in your shoes again!" Said the black covered man. Crona looked nervous but said:_

"_No, don't do that if there are tacks in my shoes then I can't go outside!" He rubbed his arm and then suddenly a black sword with a mouth on it was in his hand. I was about to freak, when he yelled _

"_SOUL RESONACE, GO!" He held up the sword and it screamed. At first I could hear the blood-curdling scream, but a moment later, I couldn't anymore. I felt liquid in my ears and reached up to touch them. I looked at my blood covered fingers and panicked. If I didn't get out of here soon, I might die from internal bleeding of my body. I didn't feel any pain, except in my chest, where my soul was. I realized that this attack was meant to make my soul just come out, or to weaken me so they can take my soul. I slowly limped away, around the corner of the building. This time, I was at a dead end and they were coming closer. I screamed even though I couldn't hear myself, and no one could probably help anyway. The last thing I remember was the crazy, but nervous, gleam in his eyes. Then, he ran toward me, sword aimed for my chest. _

_**End Flashback**_

Turns out that I'm a Guardian Angel, a _reviving _Guardian Angel. My mom is Mother Angel, the one who choses whether or not that you become a guardian angel. I think she chose me because I'm her daughter. So, back to the present.

Here I am standing on one of the spikes of the perfectly symmetrical school, which I start tomorrow. I decided to enroll here because I was having a hard time finding my protectee. It is extremely hard to find them, because all the assigners give you is, gender, School, and town they live in. Mine is a male that goes to the DWMA, lives in Death City, Nevada, and glows Crimson and Gold. Yes, _glows_, that is how we can tell if someone is your protectee. The glow can also tell your status in the Angel realm, I have the rare two colors, because I am Mother Angel's daughter, who gave me the royal crimson, and because I am a beginner, which is gold.

I am about to jump off the Three stories high spike, (**A/N: It's probably not that high**) When I hear someone yelling behind me.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD! AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU ARE DOING UP ON MY SPIKE!" I searched his body up and down to check for the glow. Thank Death that it wasn't.

"Ali Angel, new student, meister. Oh, and this." I said jumping off the spike. As the wind blew through my hair, the adrenaline rushed just as fast through my blood. It felt great! I used to love adrenaline when I wasn't an angel, but I always had my limitations. Now that I'm an angel, if I die then I can just come back again, I even get the same protectee as long as nobody saw me die. I'm fast approaching the ground and I realize that I can't just let out my wings and fly. I muttered a few choice words, which fly into the wind above my head. I cringe preparing for an ungraceful landing on my butt. It never comes; instead I land in the arms of a raven-haired girl, with bright indigo eyes. Her sweet smile radiated down on me, and I blushed as I got out of her arms. I felt thankful, embarrassed and pride-bitten. I mumble my apologies.

"I'm Tsubaki, that's Black*Star up there. We're partners." Tsubaki said, sticking her hand out at me.

"Ali Angel, new student, scythe meister." I said shaking her hand nonchalantly.

"Have you seen Lord Death yet? All new students need to meet up with him the day before their first day." Tsubaki asked.

"I tried but I can't find his office in that building. It's more a maze than a school." I said, blushing lightly. Black*Star decided to scare me by yelling something I didn't understand in my ear. I jumped a little and slammed my book in his head (1), leaving a dent in the ground and in his head. I smirked

"_Never _scare an ang… I mean, never scare me. Or make me mad for that matter." I said. He looked at me incredulously.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD LIKE THAT! I ONLY ALLOW MAKA TO DO THAT!" Black*Star yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at him and noticed Tsubaki running toward him.

"Tsubaki?" I said. She looked up at me questioningly, but sweetly. "Can you show me to Lord Death?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and walked toward the door. I followed her and so did Black*Star. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was a fast rebound." I noted, he smiled smugly and Tsubaki led us to the Death Room.

"I'm sorry Ali, but we can't go in with you." Tsubaki apologized. I looked at her with an 'I know' face. Tsubaki and Black*Star walked away as I turned and opened the red door. I walked in under the gauntlets (2), taking in the scene around me. I noticed another person standing in front of a mirror. I quickly scanned him, but he didn't glow. I walked up behind him and bowed.

"Lord Death, I'm here." I stated toward him. The boy turned around and noticed me bowing.

"Uh… I'm not Lord Death; do you know where he is?" The boy asked. I quickly straitened and casually glanced over his body. His white hair had a blood red stripe through it, his eyes, of similar red color, screamed of boredom and confusion. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but gasp. His teeth, though a perfect white, where like one of a shark's. I knew from personal experience, that my eyes (green with swirls of red and gold) were considered weird at best. Others thought that I was a demon from Hell, saying that my perpetual beauty was of one of a seductive demon trying to capture the souls of men. I thought of how many times I was made fun of, and thought that this boy had it _much _worse than I did. He reached out his hand toward mine and said

"Crimson Blade, scythe." My eyes widened slightly at this. I took his hand and shook it.

"Ali Angel, soon-to-be scythe meister." I said as he flashed his shark-like teeth at me again. Almost without hesitation, a bright light surrounded him. I was surprised but I didn't let go of his hand. The flash disappeared slowly and I was holding a scythe. His blade was long, sharp, and slightly jagged at the bottom as if to represent his teeth. The color was of a crimson reign, and his shaft, which was now in my hands, was a color as black as the night sky. The gold lined eye stared at me then blinked, as if following mine. I gasped and allowed myself to feel the cool metal against the skin on my hands. I looked around for Crimson, when I didn't see him I started to panic.

"Crimson? Where are you?" I asked, still holding the scythe in my hand, not knowing what to do with it. I jumped lightly as Crimson appeared on the blade.

"I'm in your hand, you baka (3)." He said, my eyes widened and I said

"What part of you is in my hand?" I didn't want to move my hands because I was afraid I might touch something he doesn't want me to.

"Hmmm…. Around my waist I guess if I was in human form. You don't have to worry about that though because in my weapon form, I'm the same as any scythe. "He reassured me. I was about to freak when he flashed again and I was still holding his arm. Well, one hand was, the other had his strong hand in a death grip. I blushed and let go. He smirked at me.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." He said, making my insides melt at his voice. My blush grew in size and darkness, at that moment Lord Death decided to pop in on his mirror.

"Hey, Howdy, What's up?" He said, noting my blush. "I guess you guys already met?" he asked. I regained my posture, calm face, and bowed

"My name is Ali Angel, Lord Death; I'm here because you said you already have a weapon choice for me?" I asked, my question sounding more like a statement. I looked over at Crimson.

"_Bow now._" I said, short and sweet, in a demonic, crazed angel kind of way. He looked at me surprised, like he was never told to bow before. In his hesitation, I glared at him till he bowed.

"And I am Crimson Blade; I'm here for the same thing except a meister?" He said. Lord Death looked at both of us and chuckled a bit. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You have already met your partner, and you have resonated." Lord Death said, Crimson and I stood up straight and looked at each other.

"Him/Her?" We said at the same time. Lord Death nodded and handed us a slip of paper.

"Those are your class schedules, and where you will be staying until you find a home, please live together. Bye!" Lord Death said, as he disappeared. I looked over my schedule, which I realized was the same teacher all day, and looked at Crimson's. Sure enough, his was the exact same. He looked at me.

"We're living in a mansion until we find an apartment, did you know that?" He said. I shook my head and gave him another glance over. I quickly saw the same thing I saw earlier, so I spun on my heel to look around the room. When my eyes landed on the door, slightly hidden, I noticed a faint glow of crimson and gold. I held in a gasp, as I realized that those where my colors, that only I have, and quickly walked to the door. I heard Crimson following behind me, quietly following his new- found meister. I open the door and see a person who looks like Crimson's twin brother. The same striking white hair, the same shark-like teeth, the same posture and lazy smile, and the same eyes, crimson as if announcing they are royalty in the Angel realm. I gasp loudly, unable to suppress it, as he radiated a glow of Crimson and Gold as bright as the sun. Knowing that I had found my protectee, I look him over and allowed myself to remember every feature, so I could recognize him. I mumble a quick apologies and walk around him, only to run into a girl, his partner probably, with hair almost the same as mine held in pigtails. Her skirt was red, and her vest a yellowish color. What really caught my attention were her eyes, green as the emerald around my mother's neck, vibrant, and seemingly pupil less. I quickly got up and helped her up.

"Uh… Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Ali; I'm new." I apologized, sticking my hand out.

"It's okay, I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul." Maka said, shaking my hand and nodded toward Soul. He nodded at the mention of his name. I looked toward Crimson and said

"That's Crimson, my partner." I nodded toward his general direction. He waved at Maka and looked at Soul with amusement. I looked around and saw Tsubaki walking toward us…. But no Black*Star.

"Hey Tsubaki, Where's Black*….." I never got to finish my sentence because Black*Star snuck up behind me and Maka and scared both of us. We both chopped him with our books and laughed as he fell unconscious toward the ground. Tsubaki looked at both of us wearily, like she knew we were both going to be a handful.

"Well, we were supposed to take you to Kidd's mansion but, I really can't now. Maka? Can you take Ali and Crimson to Kidd's place?" Tsubaki asked Maka. Maka nodded a quick agreement. Crimson and I followed Maka and Soul outside the school. When we started walking down the stairs (which I had _flown _up the first time) I walked up to Maka and we started a conversation about different kinds of books we like. I didn't pay enough attention to Crimson and Soul to know what they were talking about. I smiled really big, not knowing about the dangers my protectee would bring me and all of the Angels in the Angel Realm

(1): It is different from a Maka-chop because she uses the full force of a Guardian Angel.

(2): Gauntlets are what people used to get beheaded with, they would place their head in a small crook and a large blade would come crashing down on their necks. Making their head come completely off.

(3): For all the idiots who don't know what Baka means; it means Idiot. LOL

**A/N: Hi! Angel here this is my very first story! YAYZ! Anyway, I've had this idea in my head for **_**a while **_**now. Before anyone asks, yes I am slightly obsessed with Angels. ^_^ I admit it. I would really love reviews! They would make my day; cause that means people actually read this and had a compliment/ complaint/ question. Also, I am in need of a song for later chapters. So, Ali can show off a little. ^. ^ I'm extremely glad you read this, so thank you!**

**Review**

**It's right there, so click the button!**

**Do it now, or I'll eat your Soul! **

**Literally. I love eating Souls, ask anybody**

**Cookies for the first person who reviews!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2: Romance and Symmetry?

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not posting in forever! I really didn't know how and now I do, thanks to my best friend/ sister/ **_**everything**_**. Anyway, thanks to ****souleaterfan963**** my story shall continue! Also I love reviews so please, leave a song or a question or ya know something!? If you do I'll check out your stories. Now onto the story that I have started and created. Oh and heads up: Go to my profile and vote for who's p.o.v. you want to be in for chapter 4, I already started on chapter 3, and consulted my plan with guess who: ****souleaterfan963****, and we both decided it's a hilarious plot line.**

**Chapter Two: Romance and…Symmetry? What is wrong with this Kidd?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Except Ali and Crimson. T.T this is the last time I will ever type this in this story so deal with it.

So, imagine this: Me, Maka, Soul, and Crimson, all walking up to this house. Wait…. Scratch that, this _mansion _that Crimson and I are supposed to stay in until we find an apartment. This place looks like it has everything from a flat screen TV in every room to a Jacuzzi in the basement. I'm standing looking up at this place with awe and Crimson, Maka, and Soul are all smirking at me. This time I don't really care other than the fact that my castle is in another dimension and is _off the ground_, this mansion would be the best home I have ever lived in. I walk in the gates behind Maka and make note that this place is completely symmetrical too.

"Maka, why does it seem that every place I go is completely symmetrical?" I asked Maka. She winked at me.

"Ooooohhh, you'll find out soon" She said, ringing the doorbell. I swear I could hear the bell sounding like 'Die Die Dong'. I pointed this out to Maka and she laughed and said that usually people had to be inside to hear it but yes. I watch as the door seemed to creep open ever so slightly. Time seems to slow down as I see half of a guy's hair, all black at first. Then, I see the other half with three white streaks on the side of his hair. I allow my eyes to wander down to his and see his gold, layered eyes, looking at me with indifference. But for only a moment because when he sees me he breaks into a huge grin.

"You must be Ali and Crimson right?" Kidd asked us, I nodded slightly and smiled back. Then, BA-BAM! I'm hit with something with the force of a tsunami. I look at the person who had tackle-hugged me and got a face-full of short blonde hair. She looks up at me and I see her big blue eyes, Childish smile, and Giraffe necklace. I smile at her as another blonde, longer hair, same blue eyes, but a slightly more serious; girl picks her up off of me. Crimson helps me up as they introduce themselves.

"I'm Liz and this is Patty." Said Liz, Patty nodded furiously

"And I like GIRAFFES!" Patty said happily. I nodded and allowed Crimson to introduce us because I was still a little winded. They allowed us in and I excused myself to the bathroom, but before I walked into the bathroom I tilted the nearest picture exactly 1 centimeter. A second after I walked back out I saw Kidd walking up the stairs. I was about to say Hey or something when he burst.

"OH MY DEATH! SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE!" He yelled as he got out a tape measure. He started checking all the pictures, the one I tilted being last. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. When he finally fixed the one I tilted he smiled happily with an extremely cute gleam in his eyes.

"There, perfect symmetry." He said as he turned to me.

"Hey, um… I know this is a weird question, but did your father tell you anything about me? You know other than I'm a girl who is going to live with you until we get an apartment?" I asked feeling very suspicious

"Yes, he also told me that you were attacked by a witch when you were younger and that you're a meister." Kidd said a small smile creeping on his lips.

"Huh, how much do you know about Soul?" I asked, now I really feel suspicious. I'll break the ice in a sec.

"A lot… I guess" Kidd answered; I know he was starting to get suspicious. Time to break the ice, I guess.

"How about Black*Star?" I said, making an obvious face of disgust. Kidd's face went completely serious and mine followed in suit.

"I believe Black*Star is a great person." Kidd said. We both held our serious faces for a moment before completely cracking up, tears coming out of our eyes and everything. We were having so much fun we didn't see Lord Death in the mirror behind us.

"Just like her mother." Lord Death whispered to himself, barely making any noise. I hooked my arm around Kidd's neck and we walked back down stairs. After we got down in the living room, I unhooked my arm from around Kidd's neck and walked up behind Crimson (Who was sitting on the couch) and peeked over his shoulder. He was playing fantasy football against _coolguyeater. _I wonder who that is. I look over his game plan and scoff at him. He glances over to me, laughing at him slightly.

"O.K., I give up. What's so funny?" Crimson asked, thoroughly confused

"Amateur." Was my only reply as I reached around his neck, as if giving him a hug. I grabbed his phone and stood up. He protested slightly as I changed his game plan. Crimson reached up and grabbed his phone from my hands. He looked over the new game plan incredulously.

"How did you…?" Crimson trailed off. I jumped over the back of the couch and land right next to him.

"I used to be a cheerleader; I was one of the few of us that actually paid attention to the game plan." I answered, bored.

"So what you're telling me is… that my partner was a cheerleader?" Crimson said, wrapping an arm around my waist and nosing away the hair by ear. I felt his hot breath on my neck as his mouth came closer to my ear. I blush madly and stand up. As I'm about to walk away both his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Crimson continued trying to get my ear. When he finally did, crimson bit and sucked on it harshly. I squeaked and tried to get away and tried to get away his grip was so tight when I moved I was sonly squirming on his lap. This made him moan ever so lightly in my ear. My blush spreading to my ears, burning them along with the rest of my face. His hands started to turn as he tried to get me to face him. His grip loosened just enough to allow me to run to the kitchen. Liz, Patty, and Maka all raised an eyebrow at me and opened their mouths to speak. I raised my hand motioning one second. They all closed their mouths as I splashed my face with ice cold water. I dry my face and turn to them.

"Are any of you in a relationship with your partner?" I asked them. Liz and Maka both nodded.

"I've been dating Kidd for a while now." Liz explained, shrugging

"Me and Soul have been dating for a couple weeks and Tsubaki and Black*Star are closing in on their 5 year anniversary." Maka said. I looked at her incredulously.

"Someone can deal with Black*Star for _5 years?" _I said, cause seriously, 5 freaking years with that blue haired idiot. I defiantly couldn't' do it (**A/N: My Bff can though! LOL go ****souleaterfan963****!). **Maka shrugged as Crimson and Soul walked in. Crimson was smiling smugly and Soul's head was hanging slightly in defeat. I glance over both of them and make a realization.

"Your coolguyeater?" I asked bitting my cheek to prevent myself from laughing. He nodded meekly and my laugh burst out.

"Oh, don't doubt cheerleader's skills!" I said as he started laughing. Crimson walked over to me and whispered in my ear

"I'll repay you later, OK?" he said. I turned toward him and look him straight in the eye. They were filled with a look that I have never seen before… no, scratch that, I've seen it when my adoptive mom looked at my adoptive father. I hated both of them and it angered me to think about them. I growled lightly at the thought. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that my lips were parted slightly, my eyes half-lidded and how close Crimson was getting. His lips were about to connect with mine when Maka spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, look at the time! I better am getting to bed!" I said. I said a quick good night to everybody and went to my room. I immediately fell asleep when my face hit the pillow, it was that soft, and so I didn't realize the other person in the room with me. As I snored, the large man walked up to the bed and smiled down on me. His hands reached out toward me.

**Finally! I have finished chapter two! This was so awkward to write cause this guy read every word I typed as soon as I typed it. It sucked and all I know about this guy is his name. And he is very annoying. Yeah, so Review! Make my day! Just so you all know this is my mind of this chapter:**

**B*S: WHY WAS I NOT HERE IN ALMOST ANY OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**Angel (ME!): Because after you were taken to the nurse from the double chop, you were being yelled at by Sid****.**

**Souleaterfan963( otherwise know as Boo!): (trying hard not to laugh) Poor Black*Star!**

**B*S: WHY?! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Souleaterfan963: *evil smile* your future wife, silly**

**Sid: You left an 8 foot deep hole in the ground in front of the death room.**

**B*S: WELL YOU ARE REALLY HOT!**

**Maka: Guys calm down or I'll Maka-chop you all.**

**Everyone: O.O**

_**Soul: Cool, yo.**_

**Angel: LOL, Soul just said yo like it was cool! And my brain is crowded!**

**Blair: Soul-kun? What do you think of Angel?**

_**Soul: 3**__**rd**__** degree burn, hot. Yo.**_

**Everyone but Me and Soul: O.o**

**Angel: (Dancing around the room happily) yyayayayayay! I knew this day would come! Anyway, still waiting for the perfect song…. If I only get one then it's no fun. Se La Ve! See you later! Review! Remember: NEVER under any circumstance, lose Your Insanity. Heehee, I love being backwards, except when it's my shoes, cause that just hurts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Murphy the Dog and Blair the Cat.**

I wake up from my blissful sleep with a large weight on my torso, legs, and left arm. I rub my eyes and turn on one of the bedside lamps. I look over to the huge form, but, of course, I get a face full of fiery red hair. The person looks up at me, male, with chocolate brown eyes, a toothy grin, and an M- shaped birthmark at the crook of his neck…. Wait, What?! Red hair, brown eyes, silly grin, birthmark?! Oh my god….. It was him.

I threw my arms around his neck, practically squealing.

"Murphy?! Is it really you?!" I squealed/ yelled, my words probably echoing throughout the hallway at least, Murphy chuckled and nuzzled into my chest before his head snapped toward the door, right before it was slammed open. The only boxer-clad Soul and Crimson were standing there; ready to pounce on this unknown danger. They glanced over Murphy and both of their arms turned into scythe blades. Murphy nuzzled deeper into my chest as I shook my head at the two. They raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"He- He's my pet." I explained hesitantly, Soul nodded seeming to understand, but Crimson, on the other hand, smirked at me evilly.

"Wow Ali, I didn't think that you were that kind of girl." Crimson said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and see Soul trying hard not to laugh, I smile. His shark-like teeth clearly visible, he actually looked… cute. I glance over at Crimson and see him studying Murphy, who was glaring angrily at them both. An idea popped into my head and I smile widened. My thumb rubbed vigorously on his birthmark and Murphy was encased in a blood red cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared away, his body was replaced with one of a huge, bright red dog. Crimson looked taken aback as Soul acted as if he saw this everyday

"Whoa… Where did Clifford come from?" Crimson asked, dead serious. I roll my eyes again.

"He's my pet, Murphy." I explain to him. Crimson nodded and walked over to us, he gently patted Murphy's head before pushing him off me. Murphy growled at him and Crimson growled back. I sat up, ready to stop the fight I was sure was about to happen and the sleeve to my nightdress slid down, exposing my shoulder and collar bone… Wait, _NIGHTDRESS?! _I look down at what I was wearing and quickly cover myself with a blanket. I looked around at all the guys (and dog) in the room. Soul and Crimson had blood starting to trickle out of their noses and Murphy was scratching behind his ear nonchalantly.

"Murphy..." I said in a warning tone. Murphy sighed and stopped scratching behind his ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Last night you fell asleep in your daytime clothes so I changed you. You'll never guess what I found out!"

"What?" All three of us say at the same time. Murphy smirked and turned to me.

"You've become much more…. developed since I last saw you." He answered

_**SPLAT!**_

I turn to Crimson and Soul to see both of them on their backs, blood gushing out of their noses. I blush dark red and Murphy transformed back into a human. H sauntered over and startled me. Crimson tried to get up, blood still gushing, but less.

"I was so tempted, Ali, You've defiantly grown favorably." Murphy teased and Crimson pounced on him sending both of them to the wall.

"Don't you ever do that to my meister ever again!" Crimson growled at Murphy, who was surprised by the sheer strength of Crimson. I quickly got up and separated them.

"Stop right now or you're both getting kicked out!" I yell wondering why Soul wasn't helping. Both of them looked at me like I was crazy and losing my mind. Murphy nodded and Crimson let him go, instead placing his arms around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around his neck instinctively.

"Ali, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Oh my god… The cool guy Crimson, the guy who seems to never make a mistake… is apologizing. I don't know if this is the apocalypse or a miracle. I nod lightly.

"I-I understand Crimson. It's okay." I said softly, like talking to a crying child. I was trying not to freak about the close proximity. He pulled me closer and I relaxed, He was my partner and it really didn't matter. Crimson's nerves were running high and if Murphy said anything, he would snap. Soul cleared his thought behind me and I turned around. In his hands were a pile of clothes.

"I went searching for your clothes but I didn't find them. So I asked Maka if you could borrow some of hers." Soul explained, looking around

"Hey, where's Murphy?" I look around and of course Murphy Is gone. I shrugged and Crimson didn't look up, unbothered by Soul's sudden appearance. I sighed and he looked up at me. Soul left, smirking knowingly.

"What?" I shook my head

"Nothing, just a great way to start the day." I say sarcastically. Crimson turned his head so that his mouth was on my neck and laughed. I shivered as this sent pleasure through my body. He pulled me closer until the only space between us was where his neck was bent. I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to trail down his chest. Now it was his turn to shiver in delight. Crimson began lightly kissing up my neck to my jawline. Just before he kisses my lips, he looks up

"Ali, can I?" He asked slightly pulled back. I nod unable to speak and Crimson kissed me lightly but it soon turned heated. He licked my bottom lip as he grinded against me. I complied instantly, opening my mouth slightly. He picked me up enough that I could wrap my legs around his waist. Our tongues fought for dominance as we grinded against each other. I squeaked when Crimson nipped the tip of my tongue with his razor sharp teeth. He laid us down on the bed, our lips never leaving each other lips and allowed his hands to explore my body through the thin cloth of the nightdress. His lips separated from mine and bit into the soft skin of my neck. I mewled as I grinded against his growing bulge moaned and started kissing down my neck. When he reached the cloth line, he growled and reached up to rip it. Murphy suddenly bounded into the room and pounced on Crimson, knocking him off of me. Murphy growled at Crimson then looked at me guiltily, I shrugged the universal sign for, 'what I didn't do anything.' I got up from my spot on the bed and helped Crimson up, who promptly planted a kiss, and then smirked at Murphy who was coming to pull us apart. Crimson lazily wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, I leaned closer. Murphy pulled us apart and stood between us. He handed me my clothes

"Get dressed you have school today." He said, his normal smile long gone. I took the clothes and started to shimmy out of the nightdress. Crimson watched hungrily as blood began trickling out of his nose. Before anything was shown, Murphy pushed Crimson out of the room. I watched as the door was slammed and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my jacket and rush down the stairs. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, kid, Liz, Patty, Murphy, and a black cat were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I look around at them uneasily until Maka spoke up

"So... how far did you guys get?" I jolted and almost did a spit take with the OJ Kidd handed me,

"What?" I stuttered as Crimson decided that this was the best moment to walk in, shirt thrown over his shoulder. I watched as all the girls' jaws drop and chuckle. Crimson walked over and laid his arm over my shoulders, Crimson and I could easily tell that they were getting jealous. That's why he slowly put his shirt on, keeping his exposed chest out as long as possible. He flexed his arms and the girls practically swooned. Crimson kissed my cheek and the girls eyes direct to my red covered neck. Everyone finished their breakfast and went to school. I talked to Maka the entire time and caught bits and pieces of the guys conversation.

"Yeah I think I could've gotten farther if it weren't for that Murphy guy."

"Oh yeah, Blair used to be that way to… still is actually."

"I have a plan, let's get those two together."

"Good plan except that Blair is a katt and Murphy is a daq7…42." (OMG, if you're in my group you will totally get this joke.

"So? They can turn into humans at will."

A shrill siren ran throughout the city and just underneath that I could hear tons of people transforming. Crimson and Soul transformed just before a huge mirror appeared above the city, Lord Death present. He clapped his humongous hands happily

"Good job students, this is a drill we will now be holding. Thank you!" Lord Death exited the screen leaving a picture of the upside down city. Soul transformed back and studied Crimson. He reached out and pricked his finger on Crimson's ridges. We could all see the specks so dark they could be black. But no one else has black blood, do they?

Angel: End Chapter! I really like this chapter! I let my inner boxer- clad Soul takes over and at first this was a MAJOR M rating. LOL at least until Maka came through and edited it.

Maka: I really didn't want to but I'm the good conscious so I had to.

Soul: I'm the Bad!

B*S: *arm wrapped around SEF963's waist* I can't believe I lost the bet…

SEF963: *giggles* I told you so!

Soul: Black*Star… what was the bet?

B*S: Who knew Angel better… She won.

SEF963: *pulling B*S into my imaginary bedroom.* Come on we shook on it!

B*S: *allows being pulled* Okay, but only for you

SEF963: *Slams bedroom door*

Angel: DON'T FORGET PROTECTION!

SE CAST: O.O

Soul: W- what?!

Angel: the bet was that if SEF963 knew me better that she would get to do whatever she wanted with B*S for an entire week.

Soul: and if B*S won?

Angel: SEF963 would have to shut down her BlackStarxMaka story.

Everyone: *Nods*

White*Star (B*S's Dad): *peeks* wow she has a great body! *falls down on the floor with a ninja star in his forehead*

Angel: *laughs* that's what you get!

*random moans and bed creaking*

Angel: Hey Soul, bet I know more about SEF963 than you.

Soul: terms?

Angel: same

*30 mins. Later*

Maka: Angel wins

Soul: alright what do ya wanna do?

Angel: Same

Soul: *pumps fist in the air*

Angel: Got to go! Bye! I love reviews, they seriously make my day! OH and if you leave a song in said review then I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Soooooooo sorry it's taking me so long to post!**

**My plot bunny for this story has Gone hop. hop. DIE!**

**So If anyone has any Ideas for my story I could really use some information!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
